


Wasteland Wonderland Intro (original story)

by FoxfireandRain



Series: Wasteland Wonderland [1]
Category: Apocalyptic - Fandom, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireandRain/pseuds/FoxfireandRain
Summary: Carmen wakes up in an unfamiliar place with a hazy memory regarding how she got there, or even who she is. She quickly finds herself to be a player in someone else's game, completely walled off from the wasteland and walled in with dozens of new threats.
Series: Wasteland Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651843
Kudos: 5





	Wasteland Wonderland Intro (original story)

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been edited since originally being posted.

Coming-to in unfamiliar places was unfortunately a more common occurrence in the wasteland than it should be. However, for Carmen it was a first time experience. She sits up slowly, the left side of her body feeling bruised. She raises a hand to her eyes as she looks around. Light streaks in from boarded up windows managing to hit her right in the face. As she blinks away the haze from her vision it appears that she has been brought to an old train station. Just as slowly as she sat up, she pushes off of the ground and stands up. Other than begin stiff and sore from laying on hard ground, she doesn't feel like she has any serious injuries. Taking stock, she looks over her hands first, clapping the dirt off of her black and worn finger-less gloves. Next she looks down at her boots, head still fuzzy as she tries to form coherent thoughts. She still had her black leather boots, green cargo pants, tan tank top and her leather jacket tied around her waist. Everything seems to be in order, except for her memories. She couldn't remember how she arrived here, or why she had come. As she tries to sort out her mind she comes to the chilling realization she couldn't remember much at all. She knew her name was Carmen, and she was in her mid twenties. She didn't have any family and she feels like she had a job, but she can't remember what it was. 

Touching her palm gently to her head she checks for a wound, she doesn't find any blood when she looks back at her hand. Patting herself down she finds her belongings still in her pockets, some ammo, a pack of gum, a flashlight and some caps. Her backpack and gun are even sitting along the wall where she woke up. What she does find to be out of place is a bomb collar around her neck. Her fingers linger on it and she feels her stomach drop. The kind raider slavers tend to use. this means she didn't come here on her own. At least that was one mystery solved. With a heavy sigh Carmen picks up her bag putting it over her shoulder and checks the gun. She looks around the old station after another moment to remain calm in the increasingly bizarre situation. The old tracks were clear but the entrance and exit to the tunnel appeared to be collapsed. There's too much rubble to clear away on her own. Carmen climbs back out of the tracks onto the platform. There is a bench and a knocked over trash can. It’s clear that someone has already rummaged through it there wasn't anything of value left in the station at all. The service counter is mostly intact but the terminal doesn’t work. After messing with it for a few minutes she decides it's time to move on.

Looking around the dusty station Carmen spots the exit. She proceeds slowly, trying her best to remain calm despite the bomb collar. There didn’t appear to be any traps lingering in the area so she proceeds to the door without any problem. It still seemed odd to her that her belongings and gun weren’t taken. Whoever, or _whatever_ , brought her here did not care about her being armed it seemed.This made her more uneasy, feeling like this is a game to them, whoever 'them' is. She slowly pushes the door open her trusty 10mm at the ready by her hip. Suddenly she’s blinded by bright sunlight of mid afternoon. As she blinks away the dots in her vision once again she is welcomed by a large constructed sign that reads “Wasteland Wonderland” in various found and painted letters assembled together above the gates of a prewar theme park. The letters were all different colors and various sizes, it must have taken some time to find them all. 

Carmen begins to walk towards it then hesitates and looks back. Behind her she can see the train station she came out of, not connected to anything at all. Some tracks still remain but most have been torn up, likely salvaged. However behind the station is a sight she has a hard time believing. Her lips parted as her jaw fell open and her eyes widened. She felt her stomach drop for the second time in such a short while. A giant wall constructed with scrap metal welded together in a rough jagged pattern surrounds the theme park. Carmen rotates slowly on her heel as her eyes follow the impossibly high wall as it goes beyond sight in both directions. Looking back at the entrance of the park she can see a very tall tower in the distance before her. Perhaps if she managed to get up there she could find out how far this wall goes. She needed a goal to work towards, something to keep her mind focused. This would have to be it for now. Taking a breath to steady herself she steps off and enters the park.


End file.
